Bade With A Dash Of Jandre
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: A bunch of song fics from all different varieties of music. Since I love writing song fics I figured I would just put them into one story instead of a lot of small ones. Most will be Bade but there will be some Jandre.
1. I Won't Go Home Without You

**I Won't Go Home Without You**

I was stupid I let her just walk out the door, I didn't even try to stop her. Then I didn't even open the door. I was mad, mad at her, mad at myself, mad at the situation. Now here I am five months later and were still not back together. I tried to talk to her. I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen. I just wanted to talk and try to work things out but she left before I had a chance to say the words that would mend the things that were broken. I need to tell her how much I love her and that I am nothing without her but now it's far to late she's gone away. But that doesn't mean I was going to give up. I mean come on, I asked Jade out for a month straight before she said yes.

I was going to make her talk to me no matter what. I grabbed my keys, ran out of my RV and to my car. I arrived at Jade's house, as I walked up to her front door I had butterflies in my stomach. I really didn't know what was going to happen, how she was gong to react. I knocked on the door.

As soon as she opened the door she took on look at me and frowned. "What do you want?" She said bitterly.

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." She went to close the door but I put my hands up against it to stop her.

"Just listen to me Jade please."

She let go of the door, sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "You have one minute Oliver."

That hurt a little bit. When did I become so low on her chain that she calls me by my last name. That was saved for people she didn't like, like Tori. "I was stupid, it was a mistake and I'm sorry. Please just give me one more chance?"

"Your time is up Oliver, now leave." She opened the door and motioned with her hands for me to get out.

"Every night you cry yourself to sleep."

She froze. "No I don't." She said firmly.

"Yes you do."

"What are you, stalking me?"

I had to laugh a bit, that's not the first time she's asked me that. "No, I'm not stalking you."

"Then how would you know if I cry myself to sleep every night?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I cry myself to sleep every night."

She looked at me with her big blue gorgeous eyes, wide.

I took at step closer to her. "Why does every moment have to be so hard?" I took another step closer to her. "Hard to believe it, it's been five months without you."

She broke our gaze and took a step back. "It's over."

"It's not over tonight just give me one more chance to make this right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you."

She stared at me, her mouth slightly open. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. To my surprise she followed.

The drive to my RV was silent. She was staring into the night lights. Once inside the RV we stood there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Jade, I love you and only you." Before I knew it she was crying and she kissed me. The kiss was passionate. I took her to the bed and laid her down. We made love that night with so much passion and longing.

She laid next to me sleeping. It's the little moments like this that I've missed the most. The taste of her breath, I'll never get over and the noises that she made kept me awake. All those month that we went without talking, well talking about anything important at least, it was like the weight of the things that remained unspoken built up so much it crushed us everyday.

Jade shifted awake beside me. She looked up at me with a small smile on her face. Man I've missed that look. It's a look only I get to see.

"Of all the things I've felt, I've never really showed, perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go. I should not ever let you go." I said cupping her face to look at me.

"It would be a wise decision." She quickly kissed me and laid her head back on my chest.

Yep I've definitely learned from my mistakes.


	2. Fragile

**A/N:**** Hi! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they mean so much to me. I hope you like this one. I know it's a bit short but I actually love this one. This one is called Fragile by Nine Inch Nails. R&R…I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or the song Fragile.**

**Fragile**

She's bright, so much brighter than anyone else. When she walks into a room it lights up. She shines in a world full of ugliness. I don't understand much in this universe, nothing seems to matter but she matters when everything is meaningless.

Fragile

Her black hair, her piercing blue eyes, her pale skin, and her full pink lips, everyone knows how beautiful she is but she doesn't see her beauty. All the guys hit on her, they make it known they want her. She tries to get away, she's not interested in any of them. I was one of the lucky ones, actually I was the only lucky one. She took interest in me, I made her mine, and then I blew it. I messed up big time. Our lives are cruel and painful sometimes it's just that nothing seems worth saving but she's worth saving. I can't watch her slip away.

She reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by hoping someone will see. She knows what people think of her. Some think she's a bitch, others think she's strong and confident without a care in the world but she's not, that's just a mask. Jade and I, we are very much alike. No one sees I wear a mask all the time. She's broken just like me. If I could fix myself I'd…but it's to late for me. But I won't let her fall and if she does I'll be there to catch her.

I'd do anything to save her. I can't help but think I'm mainly responsible for the way she is. I broke her heart. We will find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide. I'll take her away from all of her pain. I'll make her whole again. I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side. I'll protect her from evil. And they keep waiting, waiting to break her down some more….they keep picking, picking away at her outer core.

I see her by her locker, she's about to break down. Every ones thoughts are to loud for her to handle. I have to stop this. I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I won't let you fall apart."

She stared at me in disbelief. She didn't think I cared anymore. She's wrong I've never cared so much but I know what she is going to say next, I mean come on she's Jade West.

"I don't need your pity Beck."

She turned around to leave but I can't let her do that. I grabbed her arm a little too tight and turned her back around. She never knew how broken I am. We dated for three years and I never let her see that but it was time for her to know. "It's something I have to do, I was there too, before everything else I was like you."


	3. What Hurts The Most

**A/N:**** Hi I'm back with another song fic. This one is called What Hurts The Must by Rascal Flatts. This is going to be Beck's POV. This is after they break up. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or What Hurts The Most.**

**What Hurts The Most**

**Beck's POV**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tear now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are day every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me_

It doesn't bother Beck Oliver to lay on his bed listening to the rain hit the roof of his RV. It was actually soothing and one of Jade's favorite things to do. He had never been one to cry, but on many nights that he now spends alone he finds it easy to cry, but it doesn't bother him. At school he acts like it doesn't bother him that they're not together anymore but it's just a mask but know one knows the difference he's just that good of an actor.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do_

You want to know what hurts Beck Oliver the most? Watching her walk out the door that night at Tori's. They had been together for three years, she was his first love. He thought he would marry her right out of school, but now he would always wonder what if. Always wonder what their kids would have looked like. He pictured a little girl that was tan and black hair like him but had her bright blue eyes. Oh those eye, those bright blue eyes that when you look into them it's like you could see into her soul.

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and_

_I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

There's not a day that goes by without something reminding him of her. Coffee shops, scissors, boots, the color black. But what's even harder is seeing her everyday at school, even when their not at school they still see each other since they share the same friends. As the months go bye it's getting even harder to fake a smile around them, around her. He wasn't one to share how he felt about her, he should have that night. What he should have done was grab her before she even got to the door and told her everything he saved in his heart but he didn't, he just let her walk out the door. She even gave him ten seconds to open the door and yet he didn't and he regretted every minute of his life since then.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do._

He knew the whole time that they dated he loved her more than life it self but he was never good at showing it. But if he could ever get another chance to be Jade West's boyfriend he would show it to her everyday and in everyway. She would never question his love for her ever again.


	4. 3 Libras

**A/N:**** Hi I have another song for you all. This is going to be one sided Jandre. The song is 3 Libras by A Prefect Circle. I really hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or the song 3 Libras.**

**3 Libras**

I threw you the obvious and you flew with it on your back. I dropped so many hints on how I felt about you but you never noticed. I did everything but tell you straight out. Maybe I should have. I wanted to but I was afraid to. A name in your recollection thrown down among a million same. My name means nothing to you. It's just another name like any other name out there. Nothing special to you about the name Andre. Difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed and passed over when I've looked right through to see you naked and oblivious. I know everything about you, when you smile I know if it's real or fake, I know when your sad and I know when something's wrong.

You don't see me.

I threw you the obvious just to see if there's more behind the eyes of a fallen angel. You walk around like a zombie. I've thrown so many things out there to you to see if you're real but all I see is eyes of a tragedy.

All I want is you but I want the real you, I want the Jade that is nice, I want the Jade that laughs, I want the Jade that smiles, and I want the Jade that Beck use to see. But here I am expecting a little bit too much from the wounded. Since Beck broke your heart you act so tough, so strong, so independent but I see through it all and I see you. So I threw you the obvious to see what occurs behind the eyes of a fallen angel, eyes of a tragedy.

You took Beck back again.

Oh well, apparently nothing. You don't see me, you don't see me at all.


	5. Before He Cheats

**A/N:**** Hi I'm back with another song fic. This song is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. This is going to be in Jade's POV. Please read and review. Tell me what you think. If you have a song you would like me to try and write let me know in your review and I will try to do that for you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or Before He Cheats.**

**Before He Cheats**

I flung open Cat's apartment door. I was in a bad mood.

"Hey Jade what's wrong?"

"Beck is what's wrong! He said he was working late!" I knew Beck worked late a lot that's the life of an actor.

"That's normal. Why are you so mad this time?" Cat tilted her head to the side.

"Because I just stopped by the set of the movie and he wasn't their, no one was their." I was pacing her living room. "I've called him a million times and he wont answer."

"I bet you they just went to another location to film."

"No you know what, I bet right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached blond trap and she's probably getting frisky."

"Jade-"

"No, no don't Jade me. Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whisky. I mean really if he's going to cheat on me at least pick someone that can hold her liquor." I was still pacing and I started pumping my fist open and closed.

"Jade seriously, he wouldn't do that to you. Look come sit down Jadey." Cat patted the space next to her on the couch. I couldn't sit all I could think about was Beck with another girl. Him touching her, him whispering into her ear, him kissing her, him having sex with her. I didn't want to think of any of that but I couldn't stop.

"You know what Beck likes playing pool I bet right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo. That would be so like Beck, showing off." I turned around to face Cat. "That's how he got me remember? We both got the leads in the school play and he showed off his acting skills and of course I was impressed. So impressed I never realized his cocky attitude until it was to late and I was already in love with him." At this point I could feel the tears in my eyes about to fall.

"I remember." Cat whispered to me. I knew Cat didn't like it when I was mad, I think it really scared her. She knew I was capable of almost anything when I was mad and once I had my mind set on something, no one could talk me out of it. "Just call him again Jade."

I pulled my phone out and looked at my recent call log. "I called him twenty times and he never answered. I even sent him 10 text messages and nothing back." I dialed his number and put it on speaker phone so Cat could hear it for her self.

_Hi you've reached Beck , I'm not available right now so leave me a message at the beep._

I didn't bother to leave a message it would be a waste. I snapped the phone closed. "See? He always answers me I don't know what happen to us, I really don't." I let the tear fall I didn't care I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"You know what's insulting is that right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke." I shook my head. The tears wouldn't stop falling. Cat was speechless, she only looked at me with her big brown eyes. She was crying too. That's the thing about Cat she cries when her friends are sad. "And the sickest part of all is that right now she's probably saying 'I'm drunk' and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky." That thought made me physically ill.

"Jade I really don't think that Beck would do that to-"

"I don't want to hear it again Cat." She closed her mouth and slightly put her head down. "I bet he's at his favorite bar and right now he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo." Ugh I wouldn't be able to smell that cologne ever again, damn and I really like that kind on him. I had to find out if he was cheating. Beck was many things talented, sexy, and he has book smarts but the one thing Beck did not have was common sense. I knew if he was cheating he would be at his favorite bar. I stopped crying. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I going to look for him. I'll be back I promise."

"Please don't do anything bad."

I grabbed my keys, turned around to look at Cat "No promises." And with that I left my best friends apartment. I got into my car and drove to the familiar part of town. I knew the bar well, Beck and I went there a lot. I pulled into the parking lot and there sat Beck's car. "He really is that stupid." He didn't even try to hide his car or anything. I got out of my car and walked inside the bar. The bar was a decent size. I looked around and spotted Beck. He was with a blond but at least she wasn't bleached blond, she had dirty blond hair. She was pretty but not Beck's taste at all. I stayed in the corner of the bar so he wouldn't see me. I waited for about ten minutes and he made the wrong move. He kissed her.

I left the bar. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here anymore. I was passing his car when I stopped and looked at it. Such a pretty car. He loved his car, he put so much time and afford into his car to make it look this good. I smiled evilly, an idea popped into my head. I walked over to my car and popped my trunk.

I walked into Cat's apartment an hour later. I threw the baseball bat that was in my hands on the floor. My make up was smeared down my face. I had dirt and cuts on my hands and arms and I had a satisfied smile on my face.

"Jade what happen to you? Did you find Beck?"

"Oh I found Beck."

"Where?" Cat's eyes got big. She was hopeful that everything was ok but I could tell she knew it was what I though.

"At the bar with another girl. I saw them kiss."

"Oh Jade I'm so sorry. Does he know you where there?"

I smiled at Cat. "No but he will when he goes to leave."

"Why? What did you do?" Cat was scared at this point. I could tell by the look on her face and the sound of her voice.

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats."

"And the baseball bat?" Cat pointed at it afraid to hear anymore.

"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights. Slashed a hole in all four tires."

"Oh Jade was all of that really necessary?"

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." My smile faded from my face and I look down at the ground.

"You're not going to take him back are you?"

I shook my head no. "I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl cause the next time that he cheat oh, you know it wont be on me." I might be a strong girl but I needed my best friend right now. She looked at me and opened her arms for me. She knew I was going to break and she was right. I ran into her arms and cried. I really couldn't believe after everything Beck and I have been through he would cheat on me.


	6. Punk Rock Princess

**A/N:**** Here is another song fic. I know it's short but I hope you like it anyway. The song is called Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate. Great song and a great band. I truly recommend listening to them.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or the song Punk Rock Princess.**

**Punk Rock Princess**

**Becks POV**

I see you across the room. I see you staring at me but there are too many people around. Maybe when the room is empty I'll go talk to you. You're drunk and I'm drunk, that's no way to start a relationship, so maybe when the bottles full. You have this barrier in front of you, your afraid to let me in. I would never do anything to hurt you and I will make you see that, I'll prove it to you. So maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in. I think about you and I think about us. I know you thinks about me too but you don't know what to think of me. But maybe we over analyze each other. Maybe when I'm done with thinking, maybe you can think me whole. So yeah I have a girlfriend but that relationship has flat lined. I want you not her, I just don't want to break her heart but it looks like I'm gonna have to. Maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin.

If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your garage band king. I would do anything for you. I'd give you the world if I could. I want you to tell me everything, I want you to tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're gonna be something. I know you're gonna be something. You're so talented, but I want you to tell me it because I want you to believe it.

Maybe when your hair gets darker. Maybe when your eyes get wide, maybe you'll see me for who I really am. I want to be the person you lets inside, I want to be inside your heart but you has barriers around it for protection. Maybe when the walls are smaller there will be more space for my love. I going to remove the walls around your heart, I'll do anything.

I'm tired of you playing hard to get, so maybe when I'm not so tired maybe you could step inside. Maybe the timing is wrong anyways. I like playing the field right now. Maybe when I look for things that I can't replace I'll find you because you're irreplaceable. You're unlike anyone other girl I've met. You're unique, you speak your mind regardless if it hurts anyone's feelings, you're not fake.

If I could be your first real heartache, I would do it over again because I love to make you jealous even now, even through we're not together, all I have to do is talk to another girl and you stare at her like you're trying to kill her with your eyes.

I would be your addiction, I would be your heroin, always wanting more. Once everything is said and done, you would be my punk rock princess and you could be my heroine, saving me from my lonesomeness and showing me what true love really is.


	7. Let's Give Them Something To Talk About

**A/N:** **Hi so here is another song fic for you all. This song is called Let's Give Them Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt. If you haven't heard it yet I recommend you do it's a great 80's country song and I not care to much for country. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or Let's Give Them Something To Talk About.**

**Let's Give Them Something To Talk About**

**Jade's POV**

People are talkin in the hallways, their talkin bout people. But what did you expect this is high school. I hear my name, I hear them whisper, their not very quite. I'm use to everyone talking about me. I've heard it all, I'm a gank, a bitch, a witch, my heart is surrounded my ice, I've even heard people think I'm a vampire, which is fine with me. I think I'm borderline vampire anyway, I do like to bite. But what I just heard….you won't believe it! Did I just hear them correctly Beck Oliver and I are what?! They think we're lovers, kept under covers. I mean yeah Beck and I are friends, close friends. We hangout in school and outside of school but I also hangout with Andre and no rumors are going around about him and I. I also hangout with (not by chose) Robbie and no rumors about him and I but I don't think people are really that stupid to spread that one around. But seriously Beck and I? I just don't see it. Whatever, I just ignore it. I continue on with my day like I don't hear them but they keep saying we laugh just a little to loud. We do not! Our laugh is normal. See, Beck just told a joke and my laugh was norm….Do I always have a loud laugh? Whatever forget you heard that. It doesn't mean anything. It was just…a really funny joke!

Ok now that that rumor is cleared up, lets go to the next one shall we. I've heard we stand just a little to close. Ok look I am Jade West no one gets to close to me except for Cat I let her but Beck, no. Yeah don't get me wrong I've hugged him before but I've done that to Andre also. I'm not completely cold hearted like everyone thinks. So anyway since I always sit next to Beck and Andre in Sikowitz's class to prove this rumor wrong I am going to go sit in a different chair on the other side of class. Ah see, Beck walked in saw there was an empty chair next to me but walked over to sit next to Andre. Shit! Ok so the bell rang signaling that class was starting and Beck got up and is now sitting next to me…our shoulders are touching. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

Anyway moving on. The last one I heard was we stare just a little to long. Ok come on people really? This is just to cliché and Jade West doesn't do cliché. Ok so how do I disprove this rumor? Ugh does Sikowitz really need me to do an improv scene right now?! And of course he picks Beck to do it with me. And to top off this whole thing we are doing a romantic scene. Shoot me in my lungs now please! Ok, ok this could work to my advantage. Beck is a good actor but he is still new at this expressing feeling with acting thing, I mean we are only three months into our freshman year still. So this will prove that there is nothing between us. So we've acted out our sappy crappy romance scene and for the end of it Sikowitz wants to be able to see 'our love' in our eyes as we stare at each other. Be prepared to see two friends awkwardly stare at each other. Wow he's looking at me like he can read my thoughts and can see into my heart. He has this cute love struck smile on his face. Why is my heart beating so fast? Seriously is it hot in here or is it just me? That wasn't the best example. I mean it was just acting and Beck is a great actor, he's a pro at this, we are three months into freshman year. You know what, I'm going to lunch, I'll prove the stupid rumor wrong there!

See I'm at lunch and we are all sitting together but Andre, Beck, and I are sitting in different benches. Cat and Robbie are sharing one. If you want to see lovers kept under cover you should look at them. She sits a little to close and he stares a little to long. Anyway back to proving this rumor wrong. Andre is talking about something, I'm not to sure what since I'm not listening. I'm currently looking at my food when I look up Beck will be looking at Andre NOT me. Here I go….damn why is he looking at me with that same love struck smile on his face?! Bigger question is why am I still staring at him with a stupid grin on my face!? Ok I swear I'm going to melt, is it hot out here or is it just me?

No one else looks to be hot, just me. Ok let's go over everything I did today to prove those rumors wrong. I laughed normal…ok so maybe it was a bit loud. HE sat a little to close…I might have kind of liked it. We both stared a little to long… Oh God maybe they're seeing something we don't darlin.

No, no, no the rumors aren't true. I really don't care if people talk about me but I do like to mess with people minds so let's give them something to talk about. A little mystery to figure out.

Ok so maybe I do like him. Does he know I like him? Do I make it that obvious? Oh man I feel so foolish. I think he likes me but I never noticed before today. All the signs were there. He has been acting different around me lately, he acts so nervous…could he be falling for me?

It took a rumor to make me wonder. I was completely blind to how I felt but now I'm convinced I'm going under. I think I'm completely in love with Beck Oliver!

'Thinking bout you everyday.' That's all I do anymore, I think about him, I stare at him, I stand to close to him. Every time I touch him it's like a bolt of lightening goes through me. Every time he touches me shivers go up my spine. And on that rare occasion (that isn't so rare anymore) when we touch hand 'accidentally' it's the most powerful feeling I've ever felt. It feels like it's melting all the ice around my heart and jump starting it.

'Dreaming bout you every night.' Ugh and my dreams, they don't leave me alone. Every single one is about Beck. Their always good dreams, ones where he is telling me he wants me, and he loves me. The dreams are always different, different place, different scenario, but the feeling I get from the dreams are always the same. I always wake up happy except for when I wake up before the dream is finished, that really pisses me off. If I had a things I hate list that would be one of my top five…I should make a things I hate list. I would be very long. Now that I know how I feel I'm just hoping that he feels the same way.

Ok so evidently I'm not the only one that has heard the rumor, Beck has too. Andre questioned Beck about it and being they are best friends he told Andre how he felt and Andre being such a good friend to me, he told me how Beck felt. He said Beck is in love with me. I told Andre how I felt also. Now that we know it, let's finally show it darlin. And to think this whole thing started out as a rumor.


	8. The One That Got Away

**A/N:**** It seems I only have on reviewer but whatever I like to write these so I'm going to keep writing them. Thank you ** **asian fusion-tike for reviewing. Here is another one called The One That Got Away by Katy Perry.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

**The One That Got Away**

Dear Beck,

My therapist said I should get my feelings out by writing you a letter. I don't know if I will actually send it to you but whatever here it goes.

Summer after high school when we first met was the best summer I ever had. You might not have realized it but for me it was love at first sight. I know how sappy, right. On our first date we make out in your mustang (oh your 1966 cherry red mustang, I hope you still have it) to Radiohead- Creep. I know I always said I didn't like that song but in all honesty I listen to it all the time because it reminds me of you.

On your eighteenth birthday I threw you a surprise party and on my eighteenth birthday you got the craziest idea, we got matching tattoos. True love never dies inscribed around our wrist. The only difference between our tattoos is yours had JW and mine has BO at the end.

I remember we used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof. It was one of our favorite things to do. We would stare at the stars and try to find as many constellations as we could and talk about our future like we had a clue. We had big dreams like becoming famous, you an actor and me a writer. We would live together in Hollywood and get married, and have kids. I still wonder what our kids would have looked like. I always pictured a boy that looked like you but had my eyes. I thought hard about our future, I believed in it because I never planned that one day I'd be losing you.

The only thing that keeps me holding one to sanity is that in another life I would be your girl forever and we keep all our promises. Never breaking one and especially never breaking our hearts. It would be us against the world. But in this life we broke all of our promises and our hearts, well I can't really speak for yours but mine was shattered, it still is.

In another life, or if I could go back in time, I would make you stay. I wouldn't have let you leave and even if you still left I would have gone after you. I should have done that in the first place but you know me I'm stubborn. I would have done anything to change that. I would have done anything so I don't have to say you were the one that got away.

We had the same taste in music. We both loved Elvis Presley, The Beatles, and The Cars. You always told me I was June and you were like Johnny Cash because you had to ask me out a bunch of times before I said yes, just like Johnny had to do with June. We were never one without the other. Where I went you followed. We made a pact to always be together, guess that was just another broken promise. I promised myself I'd never listen to that kind of music anymore but sometimes when I miss you I put those records on. Listening to those records is bittersweet. It hurts so much to think of you but I love thinking of you, it was the happiest I'd ever been.

A year ago someone said you had your tattoo removed. I really hope not, I feel like the tattoo is the only thing I have left of you, it's like the only thing keeping us connected. I hope their wrong, they said they also saw you downtown singing the blues. I had to laugh at that because I knew you weren't actually singing blues music. You were singing Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley. Am I right? I know it's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse. I knew that back then, I just haven't excepted it yet.

In my attempts to get over you, I threw myself into work. I may not be a writer but I am on Broadway. The first play I did was Doctor Who. It was so hard to do that play. It always reminded me of the many night we would sit in your RV and watch it until we fell asleep. I always told you I would be the Doctors companion one day, waiting outside with my suitcase. I've done a lot of plays since then, so needless to say I have a lot of money but all this money can't buy me a time machine. I would give up everything I have for a time machine. You use to buy me a ring for my birthday every year. I kept that tradition alive. I buy myself one every birthday. I look for ones that remind me of you. But I can't replace you with a million rings.

I shoulda told you what you mean to me. You were my first love, you were my heart, you were the reason I breathed, You were my everything…you still are. I don't know why I'm telling you this because I pay the price now for opening wounds that haven't even healed yet.

I thought my therapist was crazy for having me do this but maybe it's not so bad. Maybe I will send it to you. Maybe one day I won't have to say you were the one that got away.

Love Always and Forever,

Jade


	9. Call Me When You're Sober

**A/N:**** Here is another song fic called Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence. Enjoy. Follow me on Twitter- BhindGreenEyes**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, **

**Call Me When You're Sober**

**Jade's POV**

We've have been on again and off again the past two months. I can't take the 12am phone calls from you anymore. You're never in the right state of mind. Don't cry to me that you're confused. You say the same thing every night, 'I love you I really do. You mean everything to me.' If you loved me, you would be here with me. It's always the same thing the next day, you avoid me and act like nothing happened the night before. If you want me come find me because I'm tired of chasing you down. Make up your mind, I'll only wait around for you for a little bit.

Should I let you fall? Lose it all? I know you need me but you wont ever admit that, your pride is in the way. I should stop answering your calls and stop acting interested. It would be hard but I would do it so maybe you can remember yourself because right now you're lost. You're to absorbed with your new found stardom to remember who you are, who you were. We can't keep believing that things will work themselves out, we're only deceiving ourselves. I'm tired of putting on a show every time we go out in public just so the media thinks we're this happy, perfect couple. (maybe that's why I never go out in public with you anymore.) And I'm sick of the lie, everything you say to me is a lie. You're such a great actor I can't tell when you're telling the truth anymore. I'm getting sick of it all and you're too late.

In high school everyone thought I was to blame for everything that went wrong in our relationship. You knew that wasn't true but you couldn't take the blame, so you let everyone think it was always my fault. I loved you so much that I let everyone think that so everyone would still think you were perfect.

You love being in the tabloids as long as it's all about you. Months ago they did an article on how strong our relationship was, it was a great article but you selfishly hated it because I was mentioned in it more than you were. No wonder you're jaded. And that's when I realized what you became, you can't play the victim this time because I finally caught on to your game and you're too late.

It's 12am and like clock work my phone rings. I answer, I always answer. "What do you want Beck?"

"I'm sorry Jade, I love you."

I know you've been drinking because you never call me when you're sober.

"I want to come over and make things right between us."

You say that every time. I know what you want, you want sex but you only want it cause it's over. The only difference between tonight and all the other nights is that I'm not giving in this time. "No I don't want to work things out."

"What? We have something great and you're going to throw it away?"

The only great life we have is what you read in the tabloids. "How could I have burned paradise? How could I….you were never mine."

You start crying, ugh don't cry to me. "If you loved me, you would be here with me." I was close to tears but I knew I had to be strong

"I'm trying to be there with you."

"I mean all the time. You never want to be with me when you're sober."

"I always want to be with you."

"Don't lie to me." I snapped.

"Look Jade, I'm confused, I just need some time to make up my mind."

"You've had two months to make up your mind. Just get your things out of my house. I've made up your mind. It's over Beck." It hurt like hell to say that but it would have hurt worse in the long run to keep playing your game. Maybe one day we can be together again…maybe if you call me when you're sober.


	10. Bleeding Love

**A/N:****Hi I have another song for you. This is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or the song.**

**Bleeding Love**

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Love never last, I've seen it with my friends, their relationships last a matter of weeks. I've seen it with my parents, they were married for 18 years and it didn't last. I've also seen it with myself, I don't know if it was love but it was the closest thing I've ever felt to it. Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain. The other guys weren't in love with me though, it was all for show. The first guy was the one of the popular guys in school. He was my first crush. I was head over heels for him but he was only dating me because he needed a better grade and I was smart…guess I wasn't smart enough to see through his game. The second guy I dated was one of my friends, I truly cared about him but he was only dating me to become more popular, not that I was really all that popular but I was more popular than him. After all that I decided love wasn't real. Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen. My heart was frozen, I wouldn't let anyone in, I couldn't let anyone in.

I needed a change. I changed high schools. I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts. I needed to change my look and personality. All black clothes seem to be fitting with my new mean girl attitude. I didn't want any guy getting remotely close to me. Four months into the new school year and my plan was working. No guys dared to ask me out and the ones that were stupid enough to….let's just say they wont even look in my direction.

My best friend Cat, she loves to make new friends. Why am I even friends with her? Oh yeah she is the only one that excepts me for me and I do love her. She made friends with this puppet boy nerd, who is friends with this dude with awesome dread locks and….you.

But something happened for the very first time with you, I wasn't sure what it was at first, it wasn't something I've ever felt before. It was like my heart melted to the ground. I think this is what love feels like, I think I found something true, there is something inside me screaming to trust you and no matter how hard I try not to, I do trust you and everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I never did to begin with. I'm in love with you. No, no I can't be, this wasn't suppose to happen. My friends, they try to pull me away because they know this isn't want I wanted. They don't think this is good for me but they don't know the truth. The truth is I'm in love with you but I can't act on it because my heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. I can't love anyone. But you cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep bleeding love. Ugh I can't feel this way but you cut me open…I can't fight it anymore.

I hear them, my friends, even the skank girls that are all over you. I'm trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud. They tell me you're a player, that this isn't what I want. Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt. The skanks are trying to act like my friends and tell me you're no good for me yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling, so they can have you but I really don't think they would have a chance either way.

Sometimes their words get to me but nothings greater than the rush that comes with your embrace. You make me feel as though I can fly. It's like when I'm around you I'm running on pure adrenaline. Everything has been so dark in my life for so long and in this world of loneliness I see your face, and it give a new light to my life and to me. Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy…maybe I am, maybe I like it.

Three years together, three wonderful years. Yeah we had our problems but what couple doesn't. But you broke up with me and it's draining all of me. Our friends oh, they find it hard to believe that we aren't together anymore. They were able to see you made me a better person. They were able to see that I loved (still do) you with everything I had. But I guess that wasn't enough…I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see because after months of hiding it and pretending everything was fine, I just can't do it anymore. It's killing me because I keep bleeding love for you and I always will.


	11. Chasing Cars

**A/N:**** Hi I'm here with another chapter. This one is called Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I love this song and I think this is the best chapter yet. Hope you like it let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious or the song Chasing cars.**

**Chasing Cars**

I've been pacing my R.V for 15mins now. Tonight was the Full Moon Jam. My date with Meredith didn't go so well. I could never see myself with anyone like that. I could never be with someone that does everything to make me happy, that would just be boring. I need a girl that will disagree with me, argue with me, and fight with me. She has to be bossy and have a big mouth. A personality like that keeps me grounded. Jade preformed her song tonight. As always she sang it beautifully. But the best part was that she sang it to me, her song was all for me. Afterwards the whole gang went to Nozu to celebrate. As everyone was getting ready to leave. I leaned over and whispered in Jade's ear. "Come to the R.V later." She didn't say anything, just continued to get her things. We were all outside saying our goodbyes. As I was walking to my car Jade came up to me and said in a low voice only I would hear. "I have to take Cat home, then I'll be over." With that she got into her car and left. Once I got into my car I smiled to myself and drove home.

So here I am pacing back and forth. I know that I was stupid for letting her go. She's the only one that understands me and knows the real me. She's the love of my life. It's her, its always been her, it will always be her. I don't know how she feels. I mean I know she wrote a song for me but that doesn't mean she wants me back. Jade was never good at showing her feeling, so she writes songs to get them out. There was a loud thud at my door and I automatically know it's Jade. The butterflies start going crazy in my stomach. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself. It's now or never, I have to let her know how I really feel.

I walk over to the door and stare at it. I run a hand through my hair and place the other one on the handle to open it. Usually Jade just walks in and makes herself at home but she hasn't been here in months. We both stand there awkwardly not sure as to what to do. Finally Jade being Jade she rolls her eyes. "Are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there and stare at me like an idiot?" I chuckle lightly and move to the side and motion with my hands for her to come in.

"Well aren't you such a gentlemen." She says with sarcasm.

I roll my eyes playfully and close the door. I walk over and join her on my bed. We sit there silently for a few minutes. I can't speak for Jade but there is so much I want/have to say I just don't know where to start. So I just say the first thing that comes to mind. "You sang beautifully."

"You already told me that...but thanks."

"So the song was that for...did you write that..." I'm finding it hard to ask her if she wrote that for me, I mean I was so sure earlier but what if she didn't.

"You want to know if I wrote that for you or because of you?"

"Yeah." I put my head down, I can't look at her.

"Yeah. I wrote it for you and sang it for you."

"Jade I just want to say I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I don't deserve you but the time we spent apart made me realize what I had. I guess the says is true, 'you don't know what you have until it's gone.' I realized you're everything to me. I just want another chance, another chance to show you that I love you and only you. Another chance to prove everyone wrong, that out love will last forever." Jade doesn't respond but I can tell she's taking everything I just said in. "We'll do it all, travel the world together, become famous together, start a family together, everything! We'll do it all on our own, no help from anybody."

"Beck we're kids, we can't do it on our own. We don't have money and we have friends that wont leave us alone."

"We don't need anything or anyone. We'll just start at the bottom and work our way up. We can do this. I will be just me and you against the world. And you know when it's me and you, we're unstoppable." I said with a smile on my face but my smile quickly faded looking at Jade's face. She has a look of uncertainty.

She got up and walked over to the other side of my R.V. "Beck...I don't know...I just...don't know."

I walked over to her, afraid she might run for the door and leave. "Ok answer me this. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" She doesn't say anything just continues to look at the ground. "Look I don't quite know how to express myself. I don't know who to say how I feel but I love you."

Her head snaps up and she looks at me with sad expression. "Those three words are said to much. My parents throw those words around all the time but it means nothing to them, it's all for show. And the day we broke up you said those word to me also. So those words" she shakes her head slightly. "they're not enough anymore. Everyone was right, we are to young for this to last."

"No, forget what we're told. I want to start my life with you before we get to old. I want to give you everything you deserve."

"I don't need everything Beck. I just...I want to feel something real. I want to see something amazing, something beautiful. Show me a garden bursting into life. Maybe then I'll have hope that something amazing can exist in this world."

"You've seen something beautiful and amazing, our love was beautiful and amazing and it can be again. I want it to be like it was before. Let's waste time doing nothing but enjoying each others company before the fights, before the arguing, back when it was just me and you and no one else." I can see her walls are starting to break but not completely.

"Our relationship was like chasing cars around our heads. It was frustrating, and irritating, and no matter what we could never catch that forever mark."

I shake my head at her. "I think you're wrong. I think that forever was within our reach."

"Yeah it was within out reach but we couldn't catch it."

"I don't think it was that we couldn't catch it. I think we just took a step back from it. It's still within out reach." I smiled at her. She gave me a small smile back. "I need your grace." I took her hand and spun her around and brought her close into me like we were dancing. I tripped slightly over her foot. "I need it to remind me to find my own."

She laughed lightly. Such a beautiful little laugh. "You never were very graceful were you?"

I shook my head no. "I'll ask again. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

She shrugged herself out of my hold and took a step back looking at the ground. She didn't say anything. But regardless I think I'm making leeway.

She wants me to express my feels. I'm not good at it but I'll try. "All that I am right now, all the good parts at least. All that I every was when we were dating, it's all because of you. You made me a better person. Our future is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see." I can see a tear roll down her cheek. I honestly don't know if that good or bad at this point. God I hope it's good.

"I don't know where everything went wrong. I'm confused about how as well. How did all this go so terribly wrong? How did we become this?"

"I don't know." I said in a small voice. I really have no clue as to how this all happened. It happened so fast.

"Well if we don't know then how can we ever fix it? Just know that these things will never change for us at all."

What? That's it? No this can't be it. I'm not one to cry but I can't stop myself and honestly I don't want to. I start to panic. "No, no please Jade we can change this. I'll ask one last time, if I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" I whisper the last sentence, it took everything I had in me to say it. Most people would think that I wouldn't want to look at her while waiting for her response but I have to stare at her. I have to let her know how I feel. I can't seem to get the right words to come out of my mouth but my eyes they don't lie. She has always said that she can see what I'm feeling by looking into my eyes.

She slowly walks over to me, takes my hand, and leads me to my bed. She pulls the covers back and motions with her hands for me to get in. I'm a bit confused but I do as she says. Once I'm laying in bed she climbs in next to me resting her head on my chest. "Beck you really are a sap."

I pull her closer to me and smile to myself. Then I hear the three words that are enough for me.

"I love you." She says and he knows she means it.

Right now everything is good with them because they are doing what they always loved to do, they're just laying there together forgetting the world.


End file.
